Mary Jane Bigelow (1827-1868)
}} Biography Records of the Provo Second Ward for 1852 shows her Baptismal Date as 1st Apr 1838. Probable date her family joined the church while living in Lawrenceville, IL, her birthplace. Her mother's name is recorded as Mary Jane (Gibbs) Bigelow). Her neice, Susan Amelia Young (1856-1933), wrote a lengthy story about an early courtship effort in 1846 by Bro Wicks that came to not. Subsequently she and her sister married Brigham Young before moving west to Utah. Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Young Became the 21st wife of LDS Church President and Pioneer, Brigham Young (1801-1877). She and her younger sister Lucy Bigelow (1830-1905) were both married to him on the same date, 20 Mar 1847, at Winter Quarters, per the journal of her niece Susan Amelia Young (1856-1933). Upon her arrival in the Salt Lake Valley, at her request, she was released from her vows by Brigham. But her sister remained faithfully married to him. No known children. So another week drifted by, and on Sunday evening, Mary and Lucy happened to be alone in the living room when in walked the President. 'Well, Lucy, have you made up your mind whether to be sealed to me or not?' 'Yes, sir,' faltered Lucy; and her fate was sealed forever. So it happened. The 14th day of March 1846, in the evening of that day, President Young, accompanied by Elders Heber C. Kimball, Willard Richards, and Ezra T. Benson came down to the Bigelow's, and after chatting a few moments the two girls, Mary and Lucy, stood up, and were sealed to Brigham Young for time and all eternity. Mary stood next to him, and after she was sealed he put her arm in his, then took Lucy's hand and she was sealed. Nothing was known of this except to the few interested parties. What a scene! A low-roofed log house, lit by the flaming log fir and tallow candles, the father, mother, and elder members of the family, watching the scene with solemn, wistful eyes; the group of quiet yet striking-looking men, the tallest and handsomest of whom now stood up and took the hand of the elder girl while the younger stood close to her sister; the girls themselves clad in dark homespun, and decked only in the sweet, faint blushes of innocence. Brother Heber C. Kimball officiated, the other two acting as witnesses. After the ceremony they all resumed their conversation, and shortly after the brethren went away." 2nd Marriage: Roberts Became the 2nd wife of Horace Ephraim Roberts (1807-1868) on 29 Sept 1851 per LDS Church Records. No known children. 3rd Marriage: Bair She separated from Roberts and married to John Bair (1810-1884) on 08 Apr 1856. No known children. 4th Marriage: Hunt She separated from Bair and married to Daniel Durham Hunt (1797-1866) on 14 Feb 1849. She must have separated from him, because the 1860 US Census shows her living in Provo UT with her mother and brother using her maiden name. 5th Marriage: Bell After the death of Hunt, she married to Philander Bell (1819-1892) on 09 Apr 1868 and then died six months later. Category:Wife of Mormon Prophet Category:Wife of LDS Apostle